Live
by Findabhiar Aery
Summary: Chapter 9 NOW UP What if, in 1x18 Weapons in Class Destruction, Weevil had come to Veronica's aid instead of Logan? Logan friendly, but I am a HUGE fan of WeeVe, so read on knowing that.Formerly called At the Camelot
1. Chapter 1

Title: At the Camelot

Author: Findabhiar Aery

Rating: M (NC-17, R, whatever the highest rating for wherever you are)

Summary: What if Veronica had been talking to Weevil during tailing Ben in Weapons of Class Destruction (1x18)? How might that have changed everything?

Spoilers: All. From 1st Season right up to 3rd Season

Characters: Veronica/Weevil, some Veronica/Logan, and ensemble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 'Cuz if I did, well, Weevil… yay, anywho, I don't own anything except the unrecognizable chunks of this story which were dreamed up very late at night when only the naughty still refrain from sleep.

Chapter 1:

Veronica sat in her car, staring at the sleazy Camelot motel waiting for Ben to come back out. What on earth was he up to? And why was he driving a station wagon? She pulled out her camera to take a picture as he climbed back into his car.

Following him to a nearby garden centre, Veronica stared as he loaded up bags of fertilizer into his car, and quickly snapped off pictures of that, plus…

"Oh my god." He had a huge rifle along with all of the bags in the back of his car. She quickly too a picture, focusing in on the weapon, her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang from the console between her seat and the passenger's side, and she picked it up to check the caller id. Smiling, she pressed a button and held it to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"V, it's me." Weevil leaned against a brick wall in the courtyard of Neptune High.

"Hey Weev, what do you want?"

"Want? Why V, I thought you would never ask." He smirked at her soft laughter.

"Huh?" Suddenly, Veronica's car door opened and Ben sat down in the passenger seat, she dropped her phone back between the seats. "Oh my god, what do you think you're doing?"

Weevil frowned as he heard a male voice reply, "Let's go for a ride."

--

Veronica stumbled out of her car, Ben's hand clutching her elbow tightly. "My Dad's a private detective… There will be people looking for me. Armed people."

Suddenly, Ben stumbled back as a fist smashed into his jaw. Veronica jerked away as Weevil jumped Ben and started pummeling him. Ben threw out a leather wallet between trying to protect his face from the irate Hispanic.

Spotting the wallet, Veronica swooped down to grab it. "Weevil! Stop!"

He spun around, his fist inches from Ben's nose, "Not the best time V."

"He's a federal agent." She held the wallet open so that he could see the badge it held.

"Oh shit." Weevil leaned down to pull Ben back up by the front of his shirt. "Sorry man."

Ben held his hand over his bloody nose protectively, and glared. "Veronica, may I have a word in private?"

"No fucking way man." Weevil crossed his arms over his broad chest, and glared at the diminutive white boy.

"Weevil," Veronica put a small hand on his arm, "Let me handle this."

"No way, V." Weevil glanced at her, his expression softening slightly. "There is no way that I am letting this pretty boy hurt you."

"Fine." Veronica glared at him, "But I do all the talking, _cholo_." She put a mocking emphasis on the last word.

"Go right ahead, _baby._"

She looked to Ben, who was currently trying to staunch the flow of blood from his nose. "What do you want?"

"It would probably be better if we do this inside." Ben glanced around wearily.

--

A half hour later, Weevil and Veronica walked out of Ben's motel room. Veronica shaking her head over the surprising proposition. Weevil stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Are you ok V?" He looked down at her. She stared at him for a moment before leaning up slightly to kiss his lips quickly.

About to back away, she was surprised to feel his arms tighten around her waist, and pull her back into them. His lips were confident, and demanding against her own.

She gasped slightly, and he seized the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. Veronica pushed herself into his broad frame, arms creeping up to hold onto the back of his neck, pulling him down.

One of Weevil's hands tangled itself in her hair, the other at the small of her back holding her close. She drew back from him slightly to get some air, staring at him, breathing heavily. He looked at her without expression, hands still holding her close against him. Her red lips swollen, she smiled up at him. One side of his full lips quirked, his eyes staring at her inently.

Smiling, he leaned back into her to brush a quick kiss over her lips, and then moved down to her neck as her eyes fell closed, and her head tilted back with a small whimper. His lips curved into a smile against her soft skin as he brushed his teeth against her pulse-point.

Veronica laughed, slightly hysterical, as she pushed away from him. "What are we doing?"

His eyes lit up with amusement, "I would have thought that was obvious." Weevil's hands reached for her hips to pull her close again. She quickly moved out of his grasp, and gasped when she hit her back lightly against the wall of the motel behind her.

A predatory smile lighting up his face, he advanced towards her. Laughing, Veronica tried to hold him off, and then gasped as he claimed her mouth again, pushing his hips into her.

"Weevil…" She weakly pressed her hands against the front of his white wife-beater.

"_Chica_…" He kissed her once more before stepping back to look at her with a slight smirk across his lips. She stared at his lips a moment longer, missing them already. Her eyes shot back to his face at Weevil's husky laughter. It was almost a challenge the way he was watching her, hunger in his chocolate eyes. Veronica quickly grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him down to her, pushing her mouth into his.

She broke away from him just as he started to respond and turned to leave.

"V." His voice stopped her. She turned to look back at him, "_Que?_"

"This is definitely not over." He smiled at her, taking in her wildly disheveled blonde hair, the swollen lips, and his smile widened.

"Is that a promise?" She threw over her shoulder before climbing into her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: At the Camelot

Author: Findabhiar Aery

Rating: M (NC-17, R, whatever the highest rating for wherever you are)

Summary: What if Veronica had been talking to Weevil during tailing Ben in Weapons of Class Destruction? How might that have changed everything?

Spoilers: All. From 1st Season right up to 3rd Season

Characters: Veronica/Weevil, some Veronica/Logan, and ensemble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 'Cuz if I did, well, Weevil… yay, anywho, I don't own anything except the unrecognizable chunks of this story which were dreamed up very late at night when only the naughty still refrain from sleep.

Chapter 2:

Veronica stared at her laptop outside of Norris' house, smiling a little in bemusement as she thought back on what had just happened. Well, she definitely was his type if those magazines were anything to go by.

Talking to Mac on her phone, she stared as she saw who exactly was Norris' next door neighbour. How interesting… so involved in staring at this new angle to the mystery that she failed to notice the sound of motorcycles approaching until a leather-covered hand knocked loudly on her window.

With a yelp, Veronica looked into the dark sunglasses covering the familiar face. Rolling down her window, she smiled widely up at him, "Why Weevil, I do declare, are you following me now?"

Bracing his elbows on her window, he leaned in a little so that their faces were inches apart, "Trust me Blondie, if I wanted to be near you that badly… You'd know."

"Promises, always promises," She sighed mockingly, eyes glinting in the sunlight, "You're all talk, _vato_."

He grinned quickly and looked down to see what she was doing. Raising a dark eyebrow at her, Weevil turned to shout something in Spanish at his boys that she didn't quite catch. With a few catcalls in their direction, the motorcycles roared away, leaving their leader and the blonde chick alone.

"You want more than promises, V?" He looked back to her, "I thought we went over this a little yesterday."

"Well, with you batting those lashes at me, my heart just goes all aflutter." She smirked at him, and then laughed outright. She always enjoyed talking to him, Veronica realized, he was one of the few who could keep up with her, and didn't really question the what or why of what she did.

"Just your heart huh." His eyes wandered down to what he could see of her body sitting in the car, "By the way you… acted… yesterday, I would have thought that it was a bit more.

Veronica fought the urge to cross her arms across her chest as she took in his slow appraisal. "What are you doing here, Weevil? Someone owe you money?"

He grinned slowly, reaching a hand in to run it down her arm. Catching how her breath hitched in the back of her throat, he backed away, and pulled his helmet back on, "I'll let you think about it. Give me a call about what you come up with, can't wait to hear it _chica._"

Climbing back onto his motorcycle, he saluted her mockingly, before taking off in the same direction the rest of the PCHers had gone.

Veronica sighed, and shook her head. "What the hell am I doing… Like playing with fire." She grinned… her favourite kind of game.

--

Weevil walked down the hallway looking for the familiar blonde-head. Seeing her disappear into the girl's washroom, he pulled out of his pocket a slim piece of paper. Slapping the 'Out of Order' sign on the door as he followed her in, a quick glance around showed that Veronica was alone. Quickly pushed the door stop under the edge of the door to keep it that way, he approached her silently.

"Why, hello _Weevs_." Veronica smirked at his reflection in the mirror as she applied her lip-gloss, "What can I do for you today?"

"Loaded question." He leaned against the toilet stall, watching her without expression. Watching as she smudged the pale pink colour over her lips, his groin tightened slightly.

"Huh, well isn't that interesting." She stepped back from the mirror, and made a big show of checking her watch, "Sorry, but I don't have all the time in the world… You know, things to do, people to watch and investigate, so why don't you just tell me why you're here? In the girl's bathroom?"

Weevil watched Veronica's head tilt to one side, and she put a finger to her lips, "Unless, this is your usual hangout. In that case, I am really not the one to help you."

"Nice, V, real nice." He smiled dangerously at her, and started walking to where she was standing. Her blue eyes widened slightly, but other than that, she didn't move. He smiled inwardly at her refusal to back down, he liked that.

Stopping only inches from her, he placed his hands on the countertop, trapping her against him. She crossed her arms and glared at him slightly, "Wanna move, _vato_?"

"Not really babe." He leaned into her, watching those big eyes darken. Smiling with satisfaction, he brought his lips slowly to hers, giving her a chance to pull back. She didn't.

Veronica gave herself up to the feeling of his soft lips pressing against hers, their bodies fitting together in all of the right places. She sighed into his mouth, and licked his bottom lip as he growled. Smiling against his lips, she placed her hands on his chest, rubbing the dark grey long-sleeved shirt he wore over his broad chest. At that, he pulled her even closer, his hands running up the back of her white t-shirt. She shivered at the skin-on-skin contact.

Abruptly, he stepped back from her, leaving her grasping at air. "Well, V, I really have to go. But this has been a good time." Weevil grinned at her, saluted, and then turned to kick the door jam out and leave.

Veronica stared at the door in disbelief. He hadn't just… He had. He had done that on purpose. Slowly, her lips curled up in a smile without humour. Checking her watch, she winced. She was due back to the Navigator about five minutes ago. Grabbing her bag off the floor, where she had dropped it when Weevil had… yes, well, she shook herself, and walked back into the busy hall of Neptune High.

--

Driving home, Veronica thought about her strange encounter with Meg earlier that day. Duncan was gone. And she had this sneaking suspicion that it might have been because of her. At least the Navigator would run the story about Norris. There was some small relief in that. Veronica had this horrible feeling of guilt over the whole debacle, and resolved to not think about it until she knew more. And then there was the whole Weevil thing.

She could still feel the after-affects of their little rendezvous throughout her body. He had felt so… good, so right. Veronica smiled slightly, wondering what would have happened if he had not left. Sighing, she pulled her car into the apartment complex, and jumped out of the LeBaron.

Making her way inside, she realized two things, Back-Up had eaten one of her slippers, and her Dad was nowhere to be seen. Spotting the note on the counter, she grabbed a bottle of water and proceeded to read the contents. Bail-jumper spotted in Tulsa… order pizza. She could do that.

Refusing to look at the pit-bull who was sitting in the corner with his head down, the epitome of guilt, she walked into her bedroom and threw her jacket and bag into the corner. Throwing herself onto the bed, Veronica again thought about Weevil. Thinking about the details that she hadn't registered before, but sure as hell thought about now.

How his hands were slightly rough, about how good they felt on her skin… How he certainly knew how to kiss… How she had felt against her stomache that he was not unaffected by their encounter…

Without thinking, her hand traveled into her tight jeans, making small circles against her clit. As she gasped, she wished… slightly… that he was there with her. Her hips arched involuntarily off the bed as sweat broke out on her forehead. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on pushing her thin cotton panties aside, and plunging two fingers into the cavity there. "Eli…" She moaned as the sensation traveled through her belly.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: At the Camelot

Author: Findabhiar Aery

Rating: M (NC-17, R, whatever the highest rating for wherever you are)

Summary: What if Veronica had been talking to Weevil during tailing Ben in Weapons of Class Destruction? How might that have changed everything?

Spoilers: All. From 1st Season right up to 3rd Season

Characters: Veronica/Weevil, some Veronica/Logan, and ensemble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 'Cuz if I did, well, Weevil… yay, anywho, I don't own anything except the unrecognizable chunks of this story which were dreamed up very late at night when only the naughty still refrain from sleep.

Chapter 3:

Veronica wandered out of her bedroom with her eyes half-closed. Coffee…

It was Saturday, and for once, she was free. No homework, no cases, no boyfriend (well, Leo, but that was kind of weird…), nothing. Nada. Suddenly, she felt a little bored.

Pouring herself a bowl of cereal, she scratched Backup's head and sat down to watch Saturday morning cartoons. Her cellphone chirped from the coffee table where she had left it the night before.

"Hello?"

"Hey Veronica, it's Leo." He mumbled over the line. She rolled her eyes as she tried to decipher just exactly what he was saying.

"Hey you…"

"Do you want to do something tonight? Something where your dad can not track us with a high-powered rifle?"

Veronica surveyed her rapidly deteriorating cereal, and sighed inwardly. It was almost like kicking a puppy, "Sorry Leo, Dad and I actually have plans to have a Father/Daughter night with ice cream and movies. How about we do something tomorrow?"

After getting his agreement, she hung up. Leo was cute… no doubt about that, but he just wasn't exactly for her. It still didn't help the guilty feeling she had for out and out lying to him. It wasn't even a very good lie, as Keith Mars wasn't even in the state.

Clearing away her bowl, Veronica started thinking about the one person she did have that feeling with. Weevil. The one person who she completely didn't want that feeling with. Weevil. She thought about how he tasted… Ok, enough of that.

Determined to think of anything but the tattooed biker bad-boy, Veronica hurried through showering, and dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt to take Backup to the beach.

--

Throwing the ball for the dog, and watching him act like a puppy in the surf, she was laughing as she headed back to where she had parked her car. She was not at all ready to see just who was seated on the hood of the LeBaron.

"You know, I have a calendar with a picture that looks exactly like that." Veronica surveyed him, "except that the model in the picture was wearing less clothing. And, you know, sitting on a Ferrari."

"If you want me out of my clothes that badly, all you got to do is ask baby." Weevil grinned at her as he leaned back on the hood of her car. She grinned back and walked up to him, stopping only when her knees touched the bumper between his spread legs. Placing her hands on either side of his shoulders, she leaned down so that her mouth was mere inches from his.

"Trust me, babe, that if I wanted you out of your clothes, you would know." She ran her small pink tongue along his bottom lip, and smiled as he froze, eyes darkening with desire. Veronica stepped back just as he reached for her, and she grinned evilly at him. Payback was a bitch.

"Now, get off my car before you scratch it." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

Pushing himself off the car with surprising grace, Weevil did not look away from her. She held her breath as he walked right up to her and stopped. Almost disappointed, she looked away, and then back into his smoldering chocolate eyes.

One of his hands came up to stroke her cheek gently, the touch at odds with the look in his eye. Like a cat, she curved her cheek into his rough palm, and was rewarded with a slight smile that curved his full lips. He slowly ran his thumb over her lower lip, and she gasped at the feeling.

"Weevil…" She breathed as he bent his head to her. Their lips touched, slowly, gently, unlike their kisses of the day before in the bathroom at school. Veronica strained against him, wanting more.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue gaining access to her mouth on a sigh. The feeling changed from tender to passionate with that action. Veronica's small white hands clutched at the back on Weevil's strong neck, holding him tightly as his hands explored her back.

Pushing her shirt up impatiently, his hands made contact with her soft skin, and he smiled against her mouth as she shivered at the contact. Veronica's world consisted of Weevil's mouth and hands. She gave a valiant try to think about something else, but it was difficult.

Suddenly, his hands grasped the back of her thighs, scorching through her jeans, and he lifted her up against him. Burying her mouth against his throat, Veronica raked her teeth over the blossoming bruise as he wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands settling on her shapely bum.

Veronica's head went back with a start as she felt him moving her hips against him. Even through both of their jeans, she could feel his hard length rubbing in all of the fun places. She stared at him, at Weevil.

"Feel good baby?" He mumbled before closing his eyes against the pleasure that the movement gave him.

Veronica could only gasp as again the hardness brushed against her clit, her head thrown back. She realized just how close she was, which was rather interesting considering that he hadn't even touched her really. Quickly, she pushed against his chest, and slithered out of his hold. His hands reached for her even as she quickly backed away.

"Veronica…" He growled, a slow grin forming on his face.

"Weevil…" She grinned back, still moving away, "I am not doing this here. On the beach. In front of everyone and their bloody dogs."

His smile widened, showing his teeth white against his dark skin, "Would you rather move this to a better locale? Your bed? Car? Trees?"

Veronica quickly glanced at the small amount of brush that lined the beach, and got lost for a moment thinking about just going over there and…

"No!" She shook her head, hands still pushing him away as he tried to get closer.

"No?" He stopped abruptly and looked at her, expressionless. "Is this the point where you forget about all of this?"

"No…" Veronica stared at him, trying to think around the desire that was still clouding her mind, "No, I don't know. I mean… what the hell are we doing? We're Weevil, and Veronica… we're not fuck buddies, we're not soulmates, sweethearts, any of that crap. What are we doing?"

Weevil snorted, his upper lip curling, "You think too much."

"Well, one of us has to." Veronica turned away.

"Are you looking for a declaration of love here, V?" Weevil threw at her back, "Because you won't get that. All I know is that I like you, you obviously feel something more for me than hate, and we have fun. Lot's of fun."

She looked over her shoulder at him, grinning at the double entendre. He grinned back wickedly, acknowledging it as well.

"Well, then, Weevil," She turned to fully face him, "We should go to prom!"

He laughed softly at her wry smile. "Well, no, because prom blows, but maybe do you want to try going out?"

She smiled slightly, "Aren't you worried about your reputation?"

"Oh, I think we're pretty even there."

"So not true." Veronica argued, smiling at the familiarity of the banter, "Me: whore, stalker, outcast, weirdo. You: silly gang leader with a slight record. Not even close _vato_."

"Ok, fair enough." Weevil ignored her still outstretched arms, and placed his hands on her hips. "Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

Veronica thought for a moment, head tilted to one side, "What's in it for me?"

Weevil smiled slowly, "Nothing that you won't enjoy." She laughed at the bravado, and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: At the Camelot

Author: Findabhiar Aery

Rating: M (NC-17, R, whatever the highest rating for wherever you are)

Summary: What if Veronica had been talking to Weevil during tailing Ben in Weapons of Class Destruction? How might that have changed everything?

Spoilers: All. From 1st Season right up to 3rd Season

Characters: Veronica/Weevil, some Veronica/Logan, and ensemble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 'Cuz if I did, well, Weevil… yay, anywho, I don't own anything except the unrecognizable chunks of this story which were dreamed up very late at night when only the naughty still refrain from sleep.

Chapter 4:

Veronica furrowed her brow as she stared at the computer screen. She was sitting at Mars Investigations, doing a quick background check on a customer for her dad, who had gotten back earlier that morning.

"Veronica? Do you want lasagna tonight?" Keith Mars called from the kitchen where he was preparing a cup of coffee. He leaned back to look at his daughter from the door.

"Uhm, actually, I won't be home tonight." Avoiding his gaze, she printed out the information, and put it in the waiting file. Keith's eyebrows raised as he watched her.

"Oh?"

"Uh huh." She grinned as she looked up at him, "Don't worry Dad, I won't forget about you. You'll be in my thoughts."

"And what are you doing tonight?"

"Orgy at eight, and then I thought I'd hit the Road Hog at about ten." Her grin widened, "You know, if there's time."

"Oh of course." He walked to stand in front of her desk, "Now, tell Daddy where you're really going."

"I don't actually know." Veronica said truthfully.

"Just what a father wants to hear." He eyed her suspiciously, "Will you need Backup?"

Veronica allowed herself, for a moment, to wonder what Weevil would do if she showed up with a large pit bull. Fun.

"No, I think I'll be fine." Keith looked at the innocent smile a moment longer, before smiling tightly at her.

"Well, call me if you need anything." He took his coffee into his office to avoid having to wonder exactly what she was up to this time. Those thoughts just gave him headaches.

Veronica smirked. She really did not think that her father, the former sheriff, would be too happy with her choice of date for the evening. Better to keep that information to herself. He would just worry… and ask questions. Questions that she definitely did not want to answer.

--

Looking at herself in the mirror, Veronica smoothed the waistband of her jeans, and straightened the halter top she was wearing. Weevil had given her absolutely no information, and it was definitely more fun to not ask, and give him the impression that she had been thinking about him. Confusing though it was.

Running a hand through her hair, she walked out to the living room, and scooped up her purse to make sure she had everything. Was it odd to take a taser on a date? For some reason, it seemed strangely appropriate.

"Well, you look nice." Keith remarked from the bar in the kitchen, "Date-like even."

"Even though it's an orgy, there are still expectations." Veronica remarked absentmindedly as she pulled her keys out.

"Oh, no doubt." He watched her as he took another bite of his chili. "You sure about Backup?"

"Yes."

"What about a sweater?" He eyed her shirt again, "Or maybe a burqa?"

Veronica turned to look at him with a roll of her eyes. Keith smiled innocently back at her. "Dad," She enunciated carefully, "Don't worry. I have my fuzzy handcuffs. I am prepared for anything."

He grimaced, "Why would you say that to me? Why?"

Veronica laughed evilly before letting herself out of the apartment. Walking down the steps to her car, she stopped in surprise as she noticed a figure in denim and black leather leaning against a motorcycle parked next to her car.

"Hop on, Blondie." Eli threw a black helmet to her as she looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, do I finally get to ride your big ol' hog?" She recovered with a smirk, and sauntered closer to him.

He looked at her intently, his face expressionless behind his dark sunglasses, "Baby, you say the words, and you can ride whenever you like."

Veronica swallowed, and nervously stuck out her pink tongue to lick her suddenly dry lips. "Lead on, Biker Boy, lead on."

He grinned at her, and threw a leg over the bike, motioning her to get on behind him. Once she was secure, he revved the engine and left the parking lot of the small apartment complex.

Veronica laid her head against his broad leather-clad back, and tightened her arms around his waist more securely. Feeling him tense against the movement, she grinned. Payback really was a bitch…

Slowly, she ran her hands down his sides until she reached the point where leather turned into denim. Pulling the jacket away from his skin slightly, she ran her fingers up until she touched his warm skin. As he tensed further, Veronica scratched her nails lightly along his sides, reaching towards his hard stomach muscles.

So intent was she on feeling as much of his surprisingly soft skin, that she did not notice the motorcycle turning a corner, and then slowing to a stop, until she felt Weevil lean down to kick the stand into place. She glanced up in surprise, just in time to see him twist around, and drag her onto his lap at the front of the bike.

"So, having fun back there?" He asked pleasantly as he held her in place with one arm, while pulling the helmet off of her with the other. She shook her hair free, and grinned at him with a nod.

Veronica reached up to grasp the sides of his dark sunglasses, and slowly tugged them free, so that she could actually have a sense of what he was thinking. He smiled at her as his eyes became visible.

"You are so going to pay for that little stunt." Weevil brushed her hair away from the side of her neck to lean down and plant a soft kiss there. She hissed, and tilted her chin up to give him better access. His fingers were digging into her hips, while her hands worried the zipper of his jacket.

Veronica shut her eyes as his lips moved down to the base of her neck to suck on the pulse point that was beating wildly there. She moaned as he brushed his teeth against her sensitive skin, before biting down lightly. "Eli…"

"Eli, huh?" He leaned back to grin at her, smiling as she whimpered at the lack of contact. Veronica glared at him, before placing both of her hands on the back of his neck, and pulling his head down so that she could have greater access to his mouth.

He moaned at her boldness, which gave her the opportunity to sweep her tongue inside of his mouth, tasting him. Weevil's fingers tightened further on her hips, before he groaned, and took over, tilting his head to one side for greater access. Veronica arched into him as the kiss deepened, before pulling back to breath.

They both breathed deeply, staring at each other intently, before Weevil's hand buried itself in her bright blonde tresses, and pulled her back into him. Her hips wiggled of their own volition against him, needing to be closer. She moaned at the increased friction between her legs, and sucked on his lower lip.

Weevil's body reacted to her hips with a jerk, and he growled as he ran his hand from her hip to cup her heat between their bodies. Her head snapped back with a groan as he rubbed her through the thick denim, and she leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

Suddenly, though, he lifted his hand from the extreme heat, and rested both hands lightly on her waist. She slowly turned her head to look at him as he smiled at her.

"Now, not that this is not fun, but when a pretty blonde wants to go out with Weevil, well, this is not how it starts." He smirked at her, "I'm a traditionalist that way."

Veronica whimpered, and lifted her lips to his once more, sliding a hand against the bulge in his jeans. She then jumped off the bike to stand beside him, before sliding the helmet on once more from where he had dropped it on the ground beside the bike.

"Well, let's go then _vato_." She grinned triumphantly as he glared at her.

"I am so going to get you, _chica_."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: At the Camelot

Author: Findabhiar Aery

Rating: M (NC-17, R, whatever the highest rating for wherever you are)

Summary: What if Veronica had been talking to Weevil during tailing Ben in Weapons of Class Destruction? How might that have changed everything?

Spoilers: All. From 1st Season right up to 3rd Season

Characters: Veronica/Weevil, some Veronica/Logan, and ensemble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 'Cuz if I did, well, Weevil… yay, anywho, I don't own anything except the unrecognizable chunks of this story which were dreamed up very late at night when only the naughty still refrain from sleep.

A/N: I keep forgetting to thank those who have reviewed, but thank you to hockeyfantast, Amyvedamarie, enchantedlight, xosummerxo, shadowlove17, Lady Danar, Lunatic Lorenzio, vmloganluvr, luvablemilo, and matt. Thank you! It helps the writing process immensely. Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

Weevil had taken her to a small pizza place just outside of Neptune off the PCH. Veronica looked around with a smile as they walked inside the cozy restaurant, amusement dancing in her eyes.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "What? Were you expecting the Road Hog?"

"Actually, yes, that's where I told my Dad I was headed." Veronica laughed as they were led to a small table made private by a concave in the wall.

Weevil chuckled as he hung his jacket up on the coat hanger located beside the booth and sat across from her, his face slightly flickering in the light of the candles that were placed around the restaurant for ambience.

"You told the Sheriff you were headed to a biker bar?" He shook his head, "Every Daddy's dream."

Veronica's smile widened, "We have an understanding."

Weevil smirked at her over his menu. Taking advantage of the fact that he was now intently perusing his options, Veronica stared at his features in slight bemusement.

They were on a date. Did she even date anymore? Oooh, pretty skin… she knew from experience that it was softer than it looked. Ok Veronica, FOCUS. Thinking about how soft his skin was, and how hard the muscles under it felt… ok, again, FOCUS.

Veronica shook her head, resting her chin on the hand that she propped up on the edge of the table in order to enable her staring further. He still had that silly little mustache… which felt rather nice, she had to admit, when he was kissing her. It would probably feel even better when he was going down… Again, Veronica shook her head, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"You want me to show you my good side?" Weevil kept looking at the menu, but smirked as he continued, "How's the lighting? I always think soft lighting works better for me, but you'll have to decide for yourself."

Veronica laughed awkwardly at being caught, and picked up her menu with a rueful tilt of her head, "Touche."

"Not that I mind you staring at me, Blondie." He looked up at her, a smirk curling his upper lip, his white teeth blinding against his dark skin and red lips.

"Oh Weevil," She held a hand to her heart, drawing his eyes to the deep V of her halter top, "My heart just goes all aflutter. Really, can we go to prom?"

Trailing his eyes up to her mouth, Weevil smiled crookedly, "Darlin', I could make more than your heart go 'all aflutter'. Give me half a second, and I would have you moanin' like there was no tomorrow."

"Half a second huh? That might not be something to boast about." Veronica winced mockingly at him before laughing.

Weevil grinned at the comeback in appreciation, and raised the beer that had been set down in front of him in a silent toast. She lifted her soda in reply, smiling at him over the rim as she took a sip.

She was actually having a good time. Weevil certainly kept her on her toes, and she couldn't quite read him like most people and that made things more interesting.

Taking a large bite of the pizza that they were sharing, Veronica closed her eyes in bliss. She chewing thoroughly and swallowed before opening her eyes again to see Weevil smirking at her.

"Huh, well, those skills might come in handy later." He winked at her as he took another swig from his bottle.

"Honey, you keep with the Corona, and I'll be driving." Veronica grinned as he paled slightly, and took another bite, "It's never too late for me to figure out how to drive a motorcycle, right?"

"You-" Weevil pointed the neck of the bottle at her, "Stay the hell away from my bike."

She shrugged her slight shoulders, and reached for the bottle as he put it down. Weevil watched her in bemusement as she quickly swallowed her mouthful before chugging the remainder of his beer.

"Damn girl!" Weevil grinned in appreciation, even though the little white girl had stolen his drink, "That was HOT. Put the bottle in your mouth again, get something interestin' going."

"Very funny _cholo_." She resisted the urge to burp as the alcohol made it's way through her system. For some reason, burping in your date's face was generally not the most romantic thing to do.

Although, was this really a romantic outing? Or a prelude to the inevitable? Veronica wandered as she finished off her slice of pizza.

"Earth to Mars." Weevil grinned at the play on words. She snorted softly at him, "Yeah, I've never heard that before. Congratulations."

"Thanks, I stayed up all night thinking it up. It's always nice to have my hard work appreciated." He bowed his head slightly, the candlelight dancing across his shiny head.

"Ok, too many jokes. You managed to mention staying 'up' all night, and hard work together in one sentence." Veronica shook her head mournfully at him.

"I meant to do that, _chica_." He grinned at her, his eyes flitting from her pink mouth back up to her eyes.

Veronica coughed slightly in the silence that descended, unable to look away from his chocolate eyes. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she looked down at where his white t-shirt shone against his skin. The t-shirt that showed off his arms, covered in dark tattoos and nicely muscled, to perfection.

"Ok, I need to see a man about a dog. Please excuse me." Veronica stood up abruptly, smiling down at him as he glanced up, and grabbed her purse to head to the bathroom.

--

Smearing lip gloss across her bottom lip, Veronica absent-mindedly stared at her reflection in the large mirror across from the metal toilet stalls. They were having a surprisingly good time. She had kind of expected to feel awkward, then bored, and then sexual tension… not necessarily in that order. Definitely not what was happening though. Although, the sexual tension was still there.

"What is it with you and bathrooms, V?" Weevil's low voice sounded from behind her, and she whipped around to find him leaning against the wall behind her.

"Did you seriously follow me in here?" She looked at him in disbelief, "Those kind of kinks are not really my thing, just to let you know."

He laughed and folded his arms across his broad chest, dragging her eyes to the muscles that flexed under the soft skin there. Taking a step closer, she looked up into his eyes. What she saw there seemed to be encouragement, so she swiftly closed the distance between them until she was inches away from his languid body.

"So, _chica_, are you having a good time tonight?" He grinned at her, still not touching, "Have I fulfilled all of your hopes and dreams?"

"Well, there was no pony, but I might be able to call it a pass." She grinned up at him, her small hands playing with the bottom of his shirt.

Slowly, the smile faded from his lips as he tilted his head down to kiss her softly. As he drew away, she blinked at the tenderness of the action. That was not really what she had expected from Weevil.

The silence boomed as they stared at each other, blue eyes on brown, something more than sexual tension thickening the air. Veronica dragged in a shaky breath, and did what she did best when emotions started getting in the way…

"Ok, well, I at least should get back to the table so that they don't think it's a dine-n-dash, huh." She made a joke, and left the situation. Weevil shook his head in bemusement, and slowly followed her back to their table.

--

Veronica behaved herself on the ride down the PCH as Weevil maneuvered the bike down to the deserted beach.

"What are we doing here?" She yelled at him over the sound of the engine. He ignored her, and parked the bike before jumping off, and holding out his hand to her in a silent invitation.

Slowly pulling off the helmet, Veronica stared up at him for a moment before grasping his hand, and allowing him to lead her onto the sand.

"You know, it's a little late for swimming." She joked, trying to lighten the mood between them.

"Really?" Weevil glanced over his shoulder at her without stopping, "And here I brought my hair cap."

Veronica laughed, and allowed him to pull her down with him onto the sand. Throwing a leg over his lap, she straddled his legs, and curled her arms loosely around his neck.

Grinning at her, Weevil wrapped his arms around her small waist, and hugged her to him. She snuggled her head under his chin, and they stayed like that, a comfortable silence settling over them.

His hands rubbed her back, feeling the skin laid bare by her top. Veronica shivered involuntarily at the movement.

"Are you cold Baby?" His voice rumbled through his chest against her cheek, and she smiled against the soft material of his shirt exposed by his open jacket. "A little."

He pushed away from her to awkwardly shrug his coat off, and place it around her shoulders. "Now, generally, I don't believe in clothing a girl, but _chica_, you're special."

Veronica snuggled into the warmth of the leather, and rested her chin on his chest to grin up at him. "Why, thank you kind sir. I can now die happy."

Weevil grinned down at her, his teeth bright in the moonlight, and hugged her to him once more. She placed her nose against his throat, and breathed in his distinctive scent of leather, motor oil, wind, and cologne. It was a nice smell.

"V, are you sniffing me?" He murmured into her ear, "'Cause that's just odd."

She chuckled softly into his neck, and tightened her hold on him. It had been awhile since she had felt this at peace. Leaning back slightly to look at him again, she grinned.

Raising a hand to brush her blonde locks out of her eyes, Weevil leaned in to brush a kiss against her lips. She stared at him for a moment longer, completely still, before cupping his jaw in both hands and leaning in to him.

Sucking his full lower lip between her teeth, she tugged him closer to deepen the contact, letting go only when he growled slightly and took control. Veronica sighed and arched up, her hands holding the back of his neck to keep him exactly there.

His hands slid the jacket off her shoulders to untie the knot of fabric that held her shirt around her neck. The kiss deepened as his tongue gained entrance, and Veronica enthusiastically met him, her hands sliding down between them to run across his chest under his shirt.

Weevil pulled away slightly as he was finally able to undo her shirt and it collapsed almost to her waist.

"Oh god, you're not wearing a bra, Baby." He closed his eyes for a moment, before staring at her reverently. She put her arms to her sides and just smirked as she watched him, watching her. "No… I thought it might get in the way…"

His hands found her lower back once more, arching her up so that a pale pink nipple could be captured by his lips. Veronica gasped and grabbed the back of his head to hold him to her.

Kissing the pale, smooth, skin, of her breast, he rested his forehead against her, breathing deeply, looking for control that was slowly evaporating. She moaned at the loss of contact, tugging on his ears to try to move his mouth back.

Weevil grinned as he felt her desperation, "So, I wonder what other undergarments Veronica felt would get in the way today…"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: At the Camelot

Author: Findabhiar Aery

Rating: M (NC-17, R, whatever the highest rating for wherever you are)

Summary: What if Veronica had been talking to Weevil during tailing Ben in Weapons of Class Destruction? How might that have changed everything?

Spoilers: All. From 1st Season right up to 3rd Season

Characters: Veronica/Weevil, some Veronica/Logan, and ensemble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 'Cuz if I did, well, Weevil… yay, anywho, I don't own anything except the unrecognizable chunks of this story which were dreamed up very late at night when only the naughty still refrain from sleep.

Chapter 6:

Veronica groaned at Weevil's teasing, "Eli, if you don't stop talking, I'll have to go home and finish the job myself."

Chuckling softly, he rubbed his face against the smooth skin between her breasts, "Everything is always business with you, isn't it _chica_?"

She growled, and dragged his head back up to capture his lips once more. Sweeping her tongue inside of his lips, Weevil let her take control. His lower lip was captured and gently bit as Veronica frantically reached for the buckle of his belt.

"Damn!" She tore her mouth away as the pieces of metal refused to cooperate, and bent her head to pull the leather belt apart.

"Easy Baby," Weevil groaned as he felt her fingers brush him in her attempts, "Careful down there."

Veronica grinned ferally up at him as she succeeded in tugging the zipper down before slipping her hand inside. She watched his face as she stroked him through his boxers, and smiled as his eyes fell shut on a shudder. Increasing her actions, she leaned up to kiss his neck, biting at the soft skin that she found there.

Weevil moaned, and then went still as he heard something. Damn… He quickly pushed Veronica away slightly, smiling at her moan of protest, and pulled her top back up around her shoulders.

"V, listen, motorcycles." He motioned behind him to the road as he hurriedly did his pants back up. She stared at him for a moment in confusion, before realizing what he meant.

Blue eyes widening, she knotted the material back behind her neck, and straightened her shirt before pulling on Weevil's jacket against the cold. Grasping her slight hips with both hands, he pulled her up, before pushing himself up to join her.

"Sorry Baby." He grinned apologetically at her, smoothing her hair behind her ear, and brushing a quick kiss against her lips.

"Yes, well, I can't believe you just blue-balled me, _cholo_." She grinned back, and snagged his hand to hold onto as they made their way up to his motorcycle.

"Hey, Weevil man! You down there?" Weevil could hear Felix yelling down the sand, the rumble of the engines disturbing the calm of the night.

"Yeah." He called back, making a face at Veronica who smirked at him. They walked up into the light of the street to face the PCHers.

"Ah, you were with Blondie." Felix leaned back on his bike, grinning at the pair, as a few of the other bikers snickered. Veronica curtseyed to them, while cursing the untimely interruption in her head. Weevil grinned at her in silent agreement, and winked slowly.

"This is the reason you couldn't come to…" Hector started, before glancing at Veronica who looked very interested, and Weevil shaking his head slightly, "Anyway. You blew us off for a little white girl?"

"Yeah, well, for some reason, I'd rather hang out with a hot blonde on a Friday night rather than you lot." Weevil grinned easily, a threatening look in his eye warning Hector to watch his mouth. Hector nodded quickly, but Veronica still caught the little exchange. Interesting.

"So, now it's, you scratch her back, she sucks your-"

"Anyway, I should be getting home." Veronica interrupted, shooting Felix a look, "My Dad will probably start looking for me." She laughed innocently, "He hates it when I miss curfew."

Weevil paled slightly, and nodded, motioning to his bike. Veronica smiled sweetly and walked over.

"Yo Weevil, Blondie got your balls now?" A smaller, dark youth called out from the back, none of the good humour of Felix sounding in his voice. Weevil frowned, and whipped around to face the offending biker.

"Shut the fuck up Thumper." He stalked toward the PCHer menacingly, "You got something to say, say it to my face."

The rest of the bikers tensed as Veronica stood still and silent beside Weevil's bike.

Thumper pulled his helmet off to glare up at his leader for a moment before visibly backing down. "Whatever Weevil. Just make sure you're not the only one scratching, you know?"

Weevil glared once more before looking around at the other males surrounding them, "Anyone else got anything to say?"

The PCHers remained silent as he stalked back over to Veronica, and threw a leg over his bike. She quickly climbed on behind him, squeezing her arms around his waist. Weevil quickly handed her the helmet over his shoulder, and then revved the bike.

--

Veronica smiled as she wandered into the kitchen where her dad was making breakfast. Which was surprising for a Monday morning. She shook her head of the lingering headache, and walked up to the buffet.

"So, Dad, why the fine meal?" Veronica frowned slightly, and tapped her finger against her chin in deep thought, "Bribery? I admit, it was me, me and the one-armed man!"

She held out her hands, wrists together, "Take me away! Oh, and make sure to put me into Cell B, it has the best light."

"Sit down, Veronica." He looked at her grumpily out of the corner of his eyes, still feeling the affects of a stakeout from the evening before.

"Well, someone is no fun this morning." She hopped onto a stool and chewed on the bacon that he placed in front of her.

Keith Mars sat down across from her, and they ate in companionable silence, before, "Actually, I do have a favour to ask of you."

Veronica threw the bacon back on the plate, and pointed at it dramatically, "I knew it! That bacon has strings!"

Keith rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and then looked back at her innocent smile.

"Finished?"

"Yes indeed."

"Ok then. I have to leave for Tijuana on Friday, I think I may have a lead on that entertainment lawyer I've been tracking all year. You think you can hold the fort?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye in concern.

"Surprisingly, I think I'll be fine for a few days by myself. I might actually be able to get some homework done with no interruptions."

"Me? Interrupt?" He leaned back in his stool, hand over his heart, "I am nothing but a vision of perfection through which you may bask in my glow. If anything, I help the creative process. Help, not hinder." Keith paused for dramatic emphasis, "Help, not hinder."

Veronica rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast as her mind wandered back to the night before. To Weevil dropping her off outside of the apartment complex, trying to give her a kiss, and her rebuffing him.

She was not exactly sure why she had done that, but she had somewhat regretted it when she caught the look in his eyes as he reached for her just to have her back away. He had looked… hurt, before his eyes closed over with the usual expressionless veil.

Weevil had then nodded at her briefly, and roared off, leaving her standing outside of the gates of the apartment complex, not knowing what to think.

"Ok, I have to head to work." Keith stood from the table to tip his dish into the sink. "Should I worry about you for supper?"

"Uh, yeah, I might be a bit late, I've got Navigator stuff today." She smiled at him brightly. He looked at her in suspicion, and realized that he no longer knew when to really believe her.

It was a sobering thought when the actions of your sixteen year old daughter had to be questioned constantly. The problem was… was she actually up to something vaguely nefarious, or was he just getting paranoid in his old age?

Veronica smiled at him again, trying to inject innocence into her expression, as she could see her father warring over whether to trust her. It mildly hurt her feelings, but then again, this would be one of the few times when she had actually told the truth about where she would be and why, so she couldn't actually blame him.

--

"Why, hello Ronnie." Logan Echolls lounged beside her locker as she walked up, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yes… in the school I go to, beside my locker." She smirked as she spun the lock, "What a coincidence."

"You know, words hurt." He feigned a look of pain before focusing on her, "I read your article on Norris."

"You read?"

"Ha. Yes, I laughed, I cried, it was truly an in-depth report." Smirking down at her, he leaned his head against the locker, "I was moved."

"Why, I do declare," Veronica drawled in her best southern accent, "Mr. Echolls, you are just too charming today."

"As charming as I am, I actually came to talk to you for a reason." His smile faded as his face took on a serious expression.

Veronica pointed to herself, "This is my caring face."

"Well, thank you for that. I think." He glanced at her quickly before looking away again. "I need you to find someone for me." Logan grabbed a thick sheaf of papers out of his bag, and handed it to her, "Trina's scumbag boyfriend. He's producing this classic."

"Any specific reason?" She arched a pale eyebrow at him, and glanced at the cover of the script.

"He beat her up pretty badly, and I would love to return the favour." He flexed his knuckles, "How much will it run me?"

"Ah, it's like kicking a stray puppy taking money from you. It's on the house." Logan glanced at her in surprise, and smiled sincerely at her.

"Thanks Ronnie."

"So, Logan…" Veronica made a point of putting the script in her bag, avoiding his eyes, "Have you heard anything more about Duncan?"

"No, only that he's missing with a wackload of cash." Logan frowned, "I've already gotten the third degree from Celeste."

"Ah, she is a charmer."

"And then some." Logan leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "Truth is, I probably would have gone with Duncan if he had told me he was leaving."

Veronica gave him a quick look, "Do I want to ask why?"

"Nope," He shook his head, and grinned at her slightly, "But I have this odd feeling that that has never stopped you before."

She smiled ruefully at him in acknowledgement, running her eyes over his tired face. Duncan leaving must have thrown him just as much as Meg, if not more. "Let me know if you need…"

"To talk?" Logan suddenly smirked at her, "Don't you worry, Ms. Detective, I will let you know if I learn anything more. Hey, you might even be able to add it to your little Lily file, huh?"

"Well, it is nice to update it every now and then." Veronica glanced at him as she pulled a textbook from the bottom of her locker. As for Trina's knight in shining armor, I'll get you the name, address, and where he took his last shit by the end of the day."

"Please, you think I need that much information? Forget about the address part." Logan grinned at her again, before pushing himself forward and disappearing down the hall as the bell sounded for first period. Veronica laughed to herself as she grabbed her books from her locker, and slammed the door closed.

--

Sitting with Wallace at lunch, Veronica looked around the pavilion idly while picking at what she hoped was meatloaf.

"There is no way that this is chicken." Wallace muttered to himself as he lifted his tray, looking at the offending meat from different angles.

"Good lord, I thought it was meatloaf." Veronica wrinkled her nose and pushed her tray towards the middle of the table, "Well, there goes my appetite."

Wallace laughed as Veronica looked around once again. His eyes sharpened as he realized that she had a look in her eyes. Her innocent observations had a purpose. She was looking for someone, but trying to hide it. Grin widening, Wallace took in his small blonde friend.

Had she put more effort into her appearance than usual? Her hair was up, and she was wearing makeup that strongly emphasized her bright blue eyes. He smiled, she assumed that he saw less than he actually did, and he was ok with that. It seemed right that she would underestimate him.

"So, Veronica, how was your weekend?" Wallace asked innocently, taking a bite out of his cupcake, the real only edible part of his entire lunch. He caught the slight start she gave as he spoke, and filed the reaction away for later reference. Very interesting.

"It was fine." Veronica smiled brightly, watching Wallace smile knowingly. She felt a shaft of doubt that he could sometimes see right through her. It was mildly unnerving. "You know, hung out with Dad, chilled with Backup, did some work over at Mars Investigations."

"Oh really? Any new cases?" He stuck his straw into his juicebox, "'cuz you know you need to hook a brotha' up."

"I'll let you know." Veronica smirked at the gangsta lingo, "My brotha'."

She went back to looking around at her fellow Neptune Highers eating. Logan was just digging into Chinese food delivered right to the 09er table, and he raised his chopsticks in a sardonic greeting to her before turning to talk to Dick and Beaver. She saluted him briefly with her plastic fork.

"Uh, Veronica? I think you're being summoned." Wallace brought her attention back from the 09ers. She looked at him with pale eyebrows raised. He pointed at the shadows beside the school where Weevil was leaning against the wall, eyes trained on them. Nodding at Weevil, she held out her knuckles to Wallace as she gathered up her bag. He lightly banged his knuckles against hers, and grinned as she left.

"So, Weevil…" Veronica stood in front of him, somewhat apprehensively, but trying to hide it valiantly. His face was like a stone wall, and she could find no emotion there.

Quickly, she ran her eyes over his black tank top, and the loose dark denim jeans he was wearing. Over the muscles in his arms darkened by intricate tattoos, over his smooth brown skin. Veronica licked her lips as her mouth suddenly felt dry, and for once had nothing to say. No witty remark, joke, nothing… It was unnerving to say the least.

"So, V…" Weevil smirked at her knowingly.

"And, you summoned me, so let's hear it." Veronica smashed a fist into her other hand threateningly, "You need me to beat someone? Be your muscle? I can totally take 'em."

Weevil chuckled softly at her show of force, and tilted his head to one side, studying her intently until she became uncomfortable under his scrutiny, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"So we're ignoring last night then?" His lip curled at her in derision, muscles flexing as he crossed his arms across his chest. Veronica stared up at him, taking a step forward into the shadows where he lounged until they were inches apart.

"Do you want me to?" She let her arms rest at her sides, waiting. Weevil stared at her for a moment, hunger lighting up his eyes at her proximity. They stood that way for long moments, waiting for something to break the silence.

"Well, this was educational." Veronica could no longer stand it, "We must do this again." She turned to walk away, but stopped abruptly at the sound of his husky laughter, her back to him.

"What the fuck V. You run from me, yet I'm the one who's done bad?" He leaned forward until his chin was resting on her shoulder. Veronica tensed at the contact, and quickly looked away from him, staring blindly at the courtyard of tables.

"I didn't say that." She answered quietly, her hands fisted at her sides.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the great and mighty Veronica Mars did not come right out and say what she meant." Weevil snorted lightly, and she shivered as she felt his breath on the side of her neck, "What a shocker."

"That's it." She swung her bag, hitting him in the side, and walked into the silent school.

Weevil stalked after her, refusing to allow her to run away again, grabbed her arm as she passed an empty classroom, pulling her in after him.

He quickly spun her around and smashed his mouth down on hers before she could speak. Veronica opened her mouth to yell at him, and he used the opportunity to dive his tongue into her mouth, stroking the softness of the skin he found there, and prayed that she wouldn't think to bite him.

Veronica stood still for a moment, trying to decide if she should hit him, or kiss him. To be honest, both options had a certain amount of attraction at this point. Then she felt his soft full lips move, and the decision was no longer her own.

Weevil groaned slightly as he felt Veronica's hands grab at the back of his neck, and her body arch up into him. He quickly grabbed her hips, and continued his exploration of her mouth.

They broke apart for air, and he attacked the side of her neck with his lips and teeth, smiling against her skin as she whimpered softly. Weevil sucked on the delicate skin there as she tilted her head back to give him greater access.

Veronica wrapped one leg high around his hips to get closer and smiled as Weevil grabbed her waist to lift her closer against him, and she quickly wrapped both legs around his waist. Weevil pulled away from her neck to moan at the sensation of Veronica sliding against his crotch, and stared into her bright eyes.

Grabbing hold of his shoulders, Veronica pulled herself up slightly, before sliding back down, causing them both to moan as sensitive parts rubbed.

Weevil groaned loudly as the school bell rang, reminding them where they were. Regretfully, he slid her down his bulky length, almost whimpering at the feeling of her small body. Veronica stepped away from him, somewhat dazed, and looked at him in bemusement.

"Well, that was… uh." Veronica blinked as she tried to think of something more to say, "Fun."

"Fun?" Weevil arched an eyebrow at her, "I've never been called that before, but I can live with it." He leaned in close to brush a quick kiss against her lips.

Veronica smiled slightly at him, before turning to walk back into the hallway. She paused in the doorway to throw over her shoulder, "You know, my father is away this weekend."

"Oh really?" Weevil watched her with a predatory interest.

"Really." She grinned back at him and then turned to walk away.

--

Wednesday afternoon, Veronica sat in Mars Investigations, supposedly filing, but in reality staring at the ceiling and daydreaming, when the glass door opened, and a leather clad figure sauntered in.

"You again?" Veronica looked over at him with a grin, "Damn _vato_, any more of this and you might just have to sign my friends for life calendar which I keep in my hope chest."

"Anytime baby." Weevil grinned back and walked up to the desk, dropping a heavy book onto the top, "I actually came with a purpose, however, and it was not to get into your panties."

"Aw, that hurt!" She looked at him curiously, and then looked at the book, "_Fundamentals of Math_?"

"You said you would help me last week study for my quiz tomorrow." He pulled up a chair, and braced his hands on the desk. Veronica laughed lightly, and drew up a chair.

"I did. Get out your pencil, and we shall rock your mathematical world."

"You keep with the math jokes, and I really will be here to get into those sexy panties." Weevil looked at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling as Veronica's pale cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I ah…" He paused, suddenly serious, "I heard that Duncan took off. And that you accused him of killing Lily."

Veronica started slightly at that information before focusing on the textbook in front of her, aware of just how close he was, "Rumours. I believe the official story is that he is visiting a sick relative."

"Hmm." Weevil glanced at her again, before grabbing a pencil from the desk and scribbling a math problem onto the paper he had pulled in front of him, "Interesting."

Concentrating on his math, Veronica could not help but let her mind wander to that confrontation with Duncan only a few days prior. Had he really done something to hurt Lily? She just couldn't believe that, but then again, was it actual belief in Duncan's inability to commit that level of violence, or was it residual feelings on her part?

She looked at the Hispanic biker mauling a algebra question beside her, and suddenly wondered if perhaps Logan was right… Maybe she was taking this too far.

--

Veronica lay in bed, thinking about the upcoming weekend. She flopped over onto her stomach in frustration. God, she hoped Weevil was feeling even hornier than she was.

She quickly pulled up her tank top that she wore to bed, and slid her hands down over her swollen breasts, feeling her fingers catch on the distended nipples, and sighed. Veronica wanted Weevil to be doing this so badly, that it almost scared her.

Tweaking her nipples, she arched her back off of the bed, sighing softly as the pleasure flowed from the two rosy points to pool in her stomach. She ran one hand down to where her track pants rested on her hips, and slipped her fingers under her panties to find herself already wet.

Circling her clit with two wet and sticky fingers, she moaned, and threw her head back and forth. She was so close so quickly. Her hips arched up under their own volition to meet her invading fingers, and she quietly came as she roughly pinched her nipple and flicked her clit.

Coming down from the high, Veronica tilted her head to stare at her alarm. Two in the morning. At least it was Friday now. She had never been so glad for a weekend.

Veronica slept for what seemed like a moment, before her alarm buzzed, and she sat up in a stupor. Blinking sleep from her eyes, she stumbled out of bed to the kitchen where a piece of paper was lying on the kitchen buffet.

_Veronica,_

_Had to get an early start. See you Monday evening. Call me if you need anything. And I do mean anything. Do not hesitate to call, unless you have set fire to something, or are looking for bond. Because then I will be displeased and it might ruin my fun down in Tijuana. _

_Love you Kiddo._

She smiled as she read the note, and pulled a box of cereal from the cabinet. So he was gone already.

Taking her time getting ready to head to school, Veronica made an extra effort with cleaning up. She made sure to put new sheets on her bed, but refused to think about why she was doing all of this for someone that she just had the hots for.

Taking Backup out for a quick walk, she pulled her hair off of her face, and dressed in her favorite lingerie, again not thinking too hard about the reasons why. Black lace on pale skin was covered by her normal school clothes of jeans and a t-shirt, and she threw the apartment one last glance before heading out to school.

Parking the LeBaron outside of Neptune High, the first thing she spotted was Logan standing beside the entrance. As she hopped out of her car, he came toward her.

"Hey, Ronnie, have you figured anything out on that guy?" He asked as she pulled out her bag to sling over her shoulder.

Veronica winced slightly. She hadn't even really made an effort so far on this. Her mind had been on other… matters. "Uhm, sort of Logan. Why don't you meet me at lunch in the computer lab? We'll go over what I've got."

He grinned at her quickly, "Thanks. That's great. Hey, I might even bring you lunch."

Veronica laughed, "Make it pizza or lasagna, and you got it."

She walked away, smiling over the exchange, which was a far cry from how they had been with each other even a few months before. It was nice. It felt like things might be returning to something akin to normal… Well, as normal as Neptune could be before Lily died.

Walking to her first class, she passed Weevil and some of the PCHers in the hall, and glanced at him briefly to see his predatory smile, before looking away and ducking into her English class.

--

Veronica rubbed her eyes as she wandered out of the high school into the bright sunlight. It had been a long day. And Weevil staring at her throughout lunch had been unnerving until she'd left to meet Logan.

Shifting her bag to her other shoulder, she started toward her car and stopped when she noticed the dark biker leaning against the side of the LeBaron.

"Watch the paint! You're bringing down the value of my damn car!" Veronica called out to him with a grin. Weevil smiled at her, teeth glinting white in the light. He pushed himself away from the car, and held his hands in the air as she approached.

"Ah, that's what I like." Veronica nodded at his actions, "A man who does what he's told. A good quality in a guy."

Weevil smirked at her, crossing his arms over his chest, leather jacket creaking with the movement, "Watch it _chica_, you're playing with fire there."

"God, I hope so." She grinned at him as she threw her bag into the car. "Are you going to come over tonight?"

"Do you want me to?" His face lost all expression, and he stared at her in silence, seemingly willing her to say something.

Veronica stared at him for a moment, "Yes."

"Ok, I'll be there." He stared at her for a moment longer before looking away, "What time?"

She grinned at him quickly, "Now?"

"You miss me that much girly?" Weevil smirked at her, eyes narrowing as she licked her pink lips. Damn, that always got him.

"Not that much… How about later, 8?" She watched him closely, playing with her car keys in one hand.

"See you then Blondie." He grinned at her, and turned to leave. Veronica smiled back, and climbed into her car, laughing at herself before revving it up to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: At the Camelot

Author: Findabhiar Aery

Rating: M (NC-17, R, whatever the highest rating for wherever you are)

Summary: What if Veronica had been talking to Weevil during tailing Ben in Weapons of Class Destruction? How might that have changed everything?

Spoilers: All. From 1st Season right up to 3rd Season

Characters: Veronica/Weevil, some Veronica/Logan, and ensemble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 'Cuz if I did, well, Weevil… yay, anywho, I don't own anything except the unrecognizable chunks of this story which were dreamed up very late at night when only the naughty still refrain from sleep.

Chapter 7:

Veronica was trying to work on her homework at the kitchen table with little success. Excitement about the upcoming night floored her mind, and she couldn't stop with the stupid little smile that had been plastered to her face since seeing Weevil earlier at school.

Suddenly, her phone dinged at her from the depths of her bag, and she wrinkled her brow as she rummaged through, trying to find the very small phone in her very large bag.

"Found it!" As per usual, however, she had gotten it a moment too late. Quickly seeing that it was Wallace, and that he had left a message, she checked to see what he wanted before she would call him back.

"Hey Veronica. Just wanted to let you know that I had some extra work to do after school in Clemmons office, and overheard the secretaries talking about how one Eli Navarro had just been arrested at the Kane house. Apparently, Lamb's deputies have already been here to question the office staff on his attendance today. They said he was found in Lilly Kane's bedroom. Call me when you get this, it seems huge."

Veronica clicked her phone off with shaking fingers. No… this could not be happening. What had he been doing there? Weevil had gotten arrested? She had just seen him a few hours before. Her face felt tight as she realized that he must have gone straight from talking to her to rummaging through her dead best friend's bedroom.

Pulling on a jean jacket, she all but ran to the LeBaron and made her way toward the county jail, silently seething about a badass biker who was currently lucky he was behind bars.

"Hi…" Veronica smiled hesitantly at Deputy Leo. It felt really horrible, but she had almost forgotten about the good looking policeman. She felt even worse when his face brightened at the sight of her, a big smile spreading across his face.

"Hello Veronica."

"How are you?" She asked, her eyes darting to the lockup area.

"Better… Now." Leo folded his arms on the desk and grinned at her.

"Uhm… I'm actually here to see Weevil." Veronica said, a touch of guilt tingeing her voice.

Leo rolled his eyes dramatically as he motioned her around the desk, "What is it about bad boys?"

"Uhm, tattoos, leather, parole violations," She paused for emphasis, "total good girl bait."

Leo threw his hands in the air, "Doomed." He opened the door to the lock up for her.

"You were here when he was brought it, what did he have on him?" Veronica dropped the banter and stared at him seriously. She nodded absentmindedly at the list of usual things, her eyes widening slightly at the mention of a couple of condoms. Wonder who that was for, Veronica thought to herself savagely.

Veronica walked through the door to see Weevil in the large holding cage.

"V. Do you have that nail file and the J. Lo poster I asked for?" He looked over at her before staring up at the ceiling from his position on the small cot. His flippant tone irritated Veronica further.

She sat down for a moment, and stared at him through the cage wires. "Why were you in Lily's room?"

"What better house for some B 'n E."

"I know about you and Lily, I know about the letters." Veronica admitted through gritted teeth. Weevil looked over at her with something akin to surprise, before staring back at the ceiling.

"You know shit." He muttered. Her eyes widened at his angry tone, and she stood up to put her hands on the cage. "Are you going to help me or not, Veronica?"

She stared at him for a moment, "Not." Turning to walk away, she stopped only when he called out to her, "Wait, sorry." Veronica turned to look at him.

"What the hell were you doing there?"

"I was trying to get back a ring I had given Lily." Weevil stood up as he admitted this, coming toward her.

"A ring?" Veronica's heart tightened painfully, and she pushed her hurt to the back of her mind. There was more important things to think about now.

"There was a time when I wanted her to have it." He stared at her, his face not giving anything away.

"Did you get it?"

"No." Veronica mentally clapped. There was really no way for her to know if he was telling the truth or not, but that went along with what Leo had said Weevil had on him when he was arrested.

"Smooth move, Weevil." Weevil winced at her clipped tone, "You went straight from chatting with me about tonight, to breaking into the Kane house in the middle of the day. What a way to show a girl you care."

"Look, V, this had nothing to do with you." Weevil braced his arms against the wires and stared at her.

"Yeah, whatever Weevil." She sat back down in the chair and hung her head, thinking of how she could help him out of this mess, "You really don't make it easy for me, huh."

"What would be the fun in that?" Weevil smiled seductively at her as she blushed slightly, remembering the double entendre of 'fun'.

"You ruined my night, I will have you know." Veronica glared at him, not willing to forgive him for this stunt. "I mean, come on, a girl invites you over for the night, pretty much a sure thing, and you go and get arrested."

"I'll make it up to you V."

"You're damn right you will."

Leo stuck his head through the door, "Hey Veronica, want to grab a bite with me? I'm just about to head out."

Weevil glanced at her as she closed her eyes and winced. He raised an eyebrow in a question, looking slightly upset as she shook her head at him to say nothing.

"Sure Leo. We need to talk." Veronica stared right at Weevil as she said this, and he smirked in her direction.

--

Veronica was almost asleep trying to read a book on the couch, the stereo on softly in the background. This was not quite how she imagined her Friday night. Laying the book on the coffee table, she stretched her arms over her head. As a sixteen year old high school student, whose father was out of town, reading was not supposed to be the extent of her night. Damn Weevil.

She leaned her head back, and jumped when her cell phone suddenly vibrated on the table next to her, disturbing the calm. Checking the caller ID, Veronica grinned.

"Hey."

"V. And what are you up to this fine night?" Weevil's voice rumbled over the line, Veronica leaned back and smiled slightly at the sound of it.

"Well, I was going to have a 'fun' time with this biker, but the punk decided he'd rather spend the night with big Ned in lockup." Veronica smirked, "Now… well, I guess I'll just have to have a nice night with my vibrator."

"A vibrator?" Weevil's voice echoed, "Damn, that's hot V."

"Well, not as hot as some things, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right." Veronica walked over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Do you have the vibrator now?" Weevil was interested in the mental imagery this was giving him.

"Nope, just drinking some water." Veronica grinned in sudden inspiration, "I'm wearing a little satin nighty though."

"Baby…" He groaned through the line, his jeans feeling too tight on his skin.

"Whoops, I just dribbled some water onto my chest." She girlishly giggled, and then laughed as she heard him moan again.

"You're doing that on purpose!" He accused.

"Damn straight." She leaned against the buffet table, "Remember this next time you decide to do something stupid on a night we're supposed to get together. Let's call this payback."

"Evil, V, evil."

"So, how is big Ned and your community soap?"

"I wouldn't exactly know."

Veronica laughed lightly, then glanced at the door as someone knocked. "Weevil, there's someone at the door, give me a minute."

"No problem."

Opening the door, she grinned, "Hey Weevil, I'll have to call you back. Something dark and delicious is here." With that, she clicked off her cell phone, "Got bailed?"

Weevil gripped her around the waist, and moved her into the living room so that he could kick the door shut behind them, "I ain't seeing no nighty, Blondie."

Veronica laughed, and reached behind him to lock the front door. "Use your imagination."

Staring at her in a little tank top that emphasized her lack of underclothes, and pajama bottoms, Weevil shook his head at her, "Why? The real thing is so much better."

She laughed at the line, and leaned up to kiss him lightly. Stepping out of his reach, Veronica put her hands on her hips and glared at him mockingly, "And just what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Damn your boobs look hot like that?" He quipped, staring as her nipples hardened under the thin fabric.

Veronica resisted the impulse to cross her arms, and shook her head at him as he slowly advanced toward her. "Not what I was looking for, _vato_."

"Uhm…" Weevil pressed her against the wall of the hallway, "The J.Lo poster's got nothing on you?"

"Better." Veronica gasped as he slowly leaned his body into hers, and lifted her up onto her toes to fit against him.

Weevil grinned as he kissed a line down her neck towards the pulse point that flickered madly. Sucking the delicate skin there, he let his teeth rub against her.

Veronica sighed again, and pulled her hands up to push off his leather jacket, exposing the soft t-shirt beneath. "Much better."

Weevil kissed his way up to her mouth, and sucked her full lower lip between his teeth as her eyes fluttered closed. Placing his hands on the backs of her thighs, he lifted her right up so her legs could wrap securely around his waist.

"You know, I'm not a child, you don't need to keep lifting me up, _cholo_." She leaned back to smirk at him.

Weevil grinned at her before rubbing his hand down over her shirt, fingers catching on her stiff nipples, "Trust me _chica_, I definitely know you're not a child."

"Second…" Veronica moaned as she felt him tweak her nipple, plus the friction from him rubbing between her legs, "Second door on the right."

Weevil cupped the back of her head, and fed her his tongue, swallowing her little sigh of pleasure, and started walking blindly toward her door. Veronica leaned back from him for a moment to helpfully open it for him, and they fell through onto her bed.

Pulling her on top, Weevil placed both hands on her back, tugging her down to his mouth again, their teeth clashing at the aggressiveness of their passion. Veronica moaned, and ground her hips into the hardness she felt beneath her.

Sitting up, bracing her arms on his broad chest, she found the leverage she needed to feel him exactly where it felt good. Really good. Weevil stared up at her, his fingers digging bruises into her hips, and closed his eyes at the feelings flowing from his cock. Damn.

Veronica leaned back, and drew her shirt off with a savage motion, before grabbing his hands and leading them up to her small, shapely breasts. Weevil groaned as he opened his eyes to see his dark hands cupping her pale skin, and gently kneaded them as she threw her head back.

Growling under his breath, Weevil flipped Veronica over so that he settled between her thighs. She moaned as the feeling of his body engulfed her fully. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it over his head, running her hands over his chest.

Weevil plunged his hands into her blonde hair, holding her in place for his mouth to kiss along her jaw. Veronica moved restlessly under him, her hands everywhere.

Tearing himself away from her soft skin, Weevil reached down to pull apart the drawstring of her pajama bottoms, and shoved them past her hips. Veronica impatiently arched her hips up to help him, as she pulled apart his leather belt.

Weevil kissed his way down her pale throat, lingering at the pulse point on her neck, as Veronica sighed her pleasure. He ran his hand down to her breasts, circling her nipple, leaning down to follow his fingers with his tongue.

Gasping at the contact of his wet, warm mouth, Veronica arched herself into him, and held onto the back of his smooth head. She could feel his hardness against her thigh through his loose boxers, and she wiggled against him.

Suckling her nipple, Weevil brought his other hand down to where he could feel moisture through her little panties. With a ragged sigh against the rosy tip of her breast, he dragged the piece of fabric out of the way, down her legs. Veronica kicked them off, and found the elastic waist of his boxers.

She slipped her hand into the warmth there, and grasped his hard cock, his skin feeling almost unbearably hot. Weevil moaned at the contact, and his thumb found her little clit, circling it with experienced fingers.

"Eli…" Veronica moaned out loud, pulling away slightly, "I want you."

In response, he plunged one finger into her, groaning as he felt the wetness there, and hooked it against a spot that made Veronica cry out, her body shaking. Weevil leaned down to find her nipple again, biting it gentle as he added another finger, and gently tweaked her clit at the same time.

Veronica whimpered, and threw her head back and forth as she could feel herself teetering on the edge.

"Come, baby…" Weevil whispered roughly, looking down at her flushed face, her lips swollen from his kisses. She looked up at him on another moan, and arched up to find his mouth as she came.

Hardening even more at the feeling of her body grasping at his fingers and the sudden rush of wetness, Weevil swallowed her scream of release while pulling his hands away to pull off his boxers.

Veronica trembled in the aftermath as Weevil leaned off the bed to retrieve a small foil packet from his jeans pocket on the floor. He quickly rolled on the latex condom, realizing how close he was as even the touch of his own hand had him shaking slightly.

"Are you ready baby?" He braced himself between her trembling thighs, one hand on the base of his cock, the other under her back. Veronica came out off of her high long enough to smile, and brush a kiss across his full lips.

Weevil moaned at the contact, and quickly reached down to tilt her hips up to him as he plunged into her with one sure stroke. Stilling, feeling her still contracting muscles pulling at his sensitive skin, he leaned his forehead against hers, and stared into her blue eyes. Veronica instinctively wrapped her long legs around his waist, clinging to him tightly.

"Hi." She whispered up at him, her eyes glassy at the feeling of extreme fullness. Veronica shifted a little, and gasped at the feelings that raced through her at the slight movement.

"Ah, V, don't move baby… just stay still-" Weevil moaned loudly as she moved again. Muscles trembling, he braced his hands beside her shoulders, and started a slow rhythm stroking into her.

Gasping each time he filled her, Veronica's body found his rhythm naturally, and she placed both hands on his back. Weevil sped up as he felt himself getting closer, and groaned as Veronica's nails scratched down his back to where his buttocks where the muscles contracted wildly with each thrust.

Veronica whimpered under him, feeling slick skin sliding, She reached up to suck on the side of his neck as she felt herself getting close again.

Weevil came with a loud shout, his body trembling as he collapsed on top of her. With a low groan, he reached between them to where her clit was pressed tightly against his still hard cock, and roughly tweaked it. Veronica moaned as she came with Weevil still tightly sheathed inside of her.

"Oh god," Weevil whimpered as he felt her muscles milking him. It was almost too good. He wrapped both arms around her shoulders, and hugged her tightly as they both recovered.

Veronica worked at keeping her eyes open, stroking the back of Weevil's neck as she stopped trembling, and just cuddled into the warmth of his body. She gasped lightly as he pulled out of her, already missing the feeling of him filling her.

He left the bed, and her warm body with regret, to go to the small bathroom, and came back to find her curled up under her sheets, almost asleep.

Veronica smiled tenderly up at him as he slid under the covers, sighing at the feeling of his body holding her close. Weevil brushed a kiss over her forehead, and rested his head back against her pillow.

The feeling of Veronica draped across his chest, one of her long slender legs thrown over his hip, was indescribable. With that thought, Weevil fell asleep.

As he started to snore, Veronica kissed his chest, and rested her head there. Feeling secure in his arms, feeling safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Veronica woke with a sigh as muscles that had never really been used protested being moved. Weevil's arm tightened around her stomach as she tried to get up, and Veronica grinned, looking at the darkness of his skin against the paleness of her flat belly.

She wished she could lye here all morning, but hunger was drawing her away. Slowly lifting his large hand, she moved out from under his arm quickly, and swung her legs over the side of her bed, flinching slightly as her feet touched the cool floor.

"Baby?" Weevil whispered, his voice rough with sleep, "V? What are you doing?"

Veronica looked over her shoulder to see him lying there, eyes open slightly to watch her. Smiling at him, she leaned down to brush a kiss against his lips, "Morning… I was just going to get some breakfast. Do you want to come and help me?"

"Uh, give me a minute." His eyes closed completely, and he turned back into the pillow he was now hugging.

Laughing lightly, Veronica grabbed his t-shirt from her floor, and made her way to the door. Obviously, Mr. Scary-Biker-Gang-Leader, was not a morning person.

Veronica winced as her thighs hit each other, and looked down to see bright red marks streaking her inner legs. Wondering what that was from for a minute, she blushed slightly as she realized that was from when Weevil had woken her up at about four am, with his head between her thighs. Ah, his facial hair had felt so good then… not so good now, as it was akin to rug burn.

Grabbing a saucepan out of the cabinet, she grabbed the eggs from the fridge, and was standing in front of the stove cooking when Weevil wandered out of her bedroom.

"Hmm, just what I like to see… A hot blonde in my shirt, barefoot in the kitchen, cooking for me." He reached around her to snag a small piece of the scrambled eggs with his fingers, and ate it before Veronica was able to smack his hand.

"Don't get used to it _vato_." She turned to him with the spatula raised threatening.

"Oh really?" He smirked at her, and grabbed her around the waist to pull her in for a kiss. Veronica sighed into his mouth, and reached back blindly to put the spatula down before wrapping her arms enthusiastically around his neck.

As they stood there, in the sunlight, Veronica realized something. She was happy. Very happy. She had not felt this contented since before her mom had left. Stilling at that thought, she worried for a moment, before the feeling of his tongue stroking her lip brought her back. That is until she smelt-

"Oh shit! The eggs!" Veronica pushed Weevil away from her, and grabbed the pan off the heat, the eggs black and smoking. Weevil laughed as he watched her throw it into the sink, and turn the water on.

"Are they ruined?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Damn. Ok, well, it will just take a minute to get more. Can you grab the eggs from the fridge?" Veronica scraped the last of the blackened rubbery substance from the pan.

Suddenly, Weevil grabbed her waist, and hoisted her over his shoulder in a firefighter's carry, her legs flailing.

"Weevil!"

"Well, they're ruined anyway." He walked back to her bedroom, whistling a jaunty tune as the small blonde on his shoulder laughed.

--

"Have charges been filed?" Veronica asked quietly, some time later. She was lying on her side in her bed, her back against Weevil who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other arm behind his head.

"Not yet." He sighed quietly, "They will on Monday. The Kanes were not entirely happy having me in the house. They probably saw the property value fall about three points."

"Hmm." Veronica muttered, thinking about the situation. She traced her fingers over his forearm, tracing the lines of tattoos that she found there.

Weevil squeezed her closer and kissed the top of her head. Staring at the ceiling, he inhaled the scent of clean laundry, vanilla, and Veronica. He shut his eyes and stroked her soft shoulder gently. Veronica was just so soft… he loved just touching her.

"Eli…" Veronica started, and then paused, not really wanting to interrupt this quiet moment.

"Yes _chica_?" He grinned at the use of his name, which she was using more and more frequently.

"Why were you really in Lily's bedroom?" She winced as she felt him tense against her back.

"I already told you this." He replied coolly. Slipping his arm from beneath her, he crossed both arms behind his head, and stared resolutely at the ceiling.

Veronica turned to face him, and threw an arm across his chest as she stared up at his expressionless face. She traced the tattoo on his shoulder for a moment, before deciding that she couldn't pretend nothing had happened.

"What happened with you and Lily?" Veronica asked so quietly that for a moment Weevil wasn't sure exactly what she had said. He stared into her bright eyes for a moment before turning his head to stare at her wall of photos. Mildly surprised to see one of him on his bike with the PCHers, he closed his eyes.

"Why?" He asked just as quietly.

"I need to know."

"You don't _need_ to know anything, V." He admonished dispassionately. "It really comes down to you _wanting_ to know."

"Fine. I _want_ to know." Veronica placed her hand over the tattoo, her eyes hardening slightly at his evasive tone.

"Good for you." He glanced at her quickly, before looking away again. "I really don't want to talk about it. And it's not really any of your business."

Veronica frowned and sat up to sit cross-legged beside him, pulling the sheet over her as she saw Weevil staring at her naked body. He sighed at the action and looked away.

"Weevil, what happened?" She stared down at him, a hardness in her tone.

"Veronica, do not push me." He closed his eyes, and relaxed against her bed.

"Just talk to me. Trust me." Grabbing one of his hands, she squeezed it lightly.

"Oh, like you trust me?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Veronica snapped, getting slightly irritated at him.

"Drop it, V." He reached up to pull her head down to his for a kiss. Veronica pushed him away angrily, and anger flashed in his eyes as he lay there staring at her.

"Well then." Weevil sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, not looking at the small blonde. He stood up, and pulled on his boxers before going to look for his jeans which had gotten thrown near her desk.

"Where are you going?" Veronica stared in shock as he pulled on jeans and t-shirt, before heading into the hallway for his jacket, which was still crumpled on the floor. She followed him, the sheet wrapped around her protectively.

"Again, not really your business." Weevil checked to make sure he had his wallet and keys before heading to the front door.

Veronica pushed herself between his body and the door, and stared up at him mutinously.

"Why can't you tell me?" She asked, folding her arms across her body, the white sheet giving her a look of innocence that was at odds with all that had happened the previous night.

Weevil slammed his hands onto the door on either side of her head. "Why can't you let this go?"

"Weevil, please," Veronica winced slightly, hating that she had to ask like this, "Please trust me. Lily was my best friend."

"Guess what, V, it isn't all about you." Weevil leaned down so that their faces were inches apart, "Again, none of your business. And what is this bullshit about trusting you? You don't trust me, you don't trust anyone."

"That's not true." Veronica tilted her chin up to glare at him angrily.

"Not true? How?" Weevil smirked dangerously, "Do you even trust your dad? How much do you really trust him?"

"I trust him! I just don't want him to worry." Veronica hated that he was making her feel doubtful of herself.

"Oh really?" He arched a brow, "Or is it that you're worried that he will get in your way?"

Veronica glared up at him, unable to say anything.

"Listen, Veronica, I like you." He stepped back to look at her, "But do not expect me to be your lackey, or your spy, informant, whatever, even after we've had sex. That's not how it works."

"That's not what I was expecting!" She bit out angrily.

"Sure it isn't." He paused, watching her, "If you want to talk trust, then how about where your mom is? What happened at that party last year that still has the school buzzing? What about Duncan?"

Veronica glared at him, not speaking.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I thought." He turned to walk back over to the door, nodding as she moved silently out of his way, "Give me a shout when you realize that it's give and take. And remember… I don't have any issues with you keeping your secrets, you were the one that brought this up."

Squeezing her eyes shut as the door closed behind him, Veronica turned and stalked to her bedroom, slamming the door as loudly as she could. They all showed their true colours at some point… She just couldn't figure out why it hurt this much.

--

Keith Mars was back, and in hot pursuit of a missing Duncan Kane. Veronica stood looking over his shoulder as he checked the bounty for information on Duncan, and bit her lip as he talked about how easy it would be to find the spoiled rich boy.

Telling her Dad about how Duncan would possibly not be quite as easy to find as he thought, Veronica thought back to the conversation she had just had with Celeste Kane. One more 'get out of jail free' card for Weevil… though, she didn't quite know if the free part was relevant.

Keith stared at his daughter as she outlined that Duncan knew about buying a passport off of Ebay, and grimaced. She certainly had made this more of a challenge if Duncan took her seriously.

"Well, I'm just going to go into that room, right there, which you can't see, nor glare at me, and give Logan a shout. See if he's heard anything from his erstwhile best friend." Veronica grinned hesitantly.

"You do that." Keith nodded, and glanced again at the bounty with a sigh. Why did it look so much more out of reach now?

Veronica looked back at her father as she walked out of his office, quietly closing the door behind her on her way to her desk in the reception area.

"Logan?" She said quietly into her phone, sitting at the large chair.

"Ronnie. To what do I owe the… pleasure?" Logan's voice floated out of the receiver. Veronica grinned.

"Just wondering if you've heard from our favourite runaway."

"Not as yet, but don't worry, you'll be the first to know when that tracking beacon I put into his friendship bracelet kicks in."

"A friendship bracelet?" Veronica blinked, "You know, Logan, you can tell me, are you batting for the other team?"

"The way people keep coming to me for information on this, you would think so, huh. Don't worry, I haven't gone Brokeback just yet, you haven't missed your chance."

Veronica rolled her eyes at his suggestive tone, "Well, I will definitely keep that in mind."

"Anything else I can do for you Veronica? I was actually just about to go down to the beach."

"Are you?" Veronica thought quickly, "Were you planning on going past Mars Investigations, and then down the PCH, by any chance?"

Logan sighed, "I could. Why?"

"Would you mind dropping me at Weevil's uncle's shop? My car is getting repaired, and I need to pick it up." Veronica asked, hopefully. She was in fact, a little anxious about seeing Weevil after their big blowup, but she couldn't put off picking up her car any longer.

"Sure Ronnie. Chock full of stolen parts and all, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, how long 'til you get here?"

"Give me ten minutes."

Standing outside of the office building, Veronica checked her watch, and sighed. Logan was about twenty minutes late, and she was getting impatient, "Typical Logan."

"Oh Ronnie, there is nothing typical about me." In her preoccupation, she hadn't noticed his giant yellow SUV pulling up next to the sidewalk. Veronica rolled her eyes at his quip, and opened the door to climb in.

"What? No kiss hello?" Logan looked at her sideways as he made his way to the PCH, "Well, I am wounded. You do a friend a favour, and look how you're rewarded."

Veronica grimaced, and rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming from Logan's chatter, "Logan, we've gone over this, you're my biotch. For that title, you need no other reward. Drive on."

Logan laughed as he looked at her again with amusement, "Careful Veronica, I might just fall in love with you with that kind of tone."

"Ah, so you're into the pain." She growled slightly, "Bring it on."

They continued bantering back and forth as he pulled into the sleazy garage, parking between a rusted out Chevrolet, and a somewhat dismantled Ford. Logan looked around with amusement, "Nice plan you found, Ron."

Veronica hopped out of the car, Logan following, and made her way over to Angel who was standing overseeing a mechanic whose legs were the only thing visible from beneath a truck.

"Hey Angel. How much do I owe you for the LeBaron?" She asked with a winning smile as the tall Hispanic man glared at her.

He looked away to kneel beside the car, mumbling something in Spanish to the mechanic there. Veronica frowned as she caught Weevil's name, and something about the 'blonde girl pissing him off'.

Weevil pushed himself out from under the car, eyes widening as he took in Veronica standing there, looking like she wished she was somewhere else, and Logan smirking.

Veronica looked behind her to Logan, "Hey, do you mind giving me a moment?" He nodded, his smirk widening as he went to wait by his car.

Pushing himself off of the ground, Weevil grabbed a rag to try to wipe some of the black grease off of his hands. "Veronica."

"Weevil." She answered coolly, staring at him. Taking in the stubborn set of his jaw, Veronica willed him to say something to make it all better. He glared at her quickly, before looking away. She sighed. They had both said too much.

"I came to pick up my car." She stated, and looked down at her hands for a moment, before staring at him again.

"I figured as much." He mockingly arched his eyebrow at her, and nodded to where the LeBaron was parked in all of it's glory. "Done. Could be up for Nascar if you really wanted."

"That's quite alright." Veronica deflated a little at his quip. She wanted more, and that thought scared her.

"How much do I owe you?"

Weevil arched his eyebrow at her again, and smirked, "I think you took care of that last weekend, huh."

Veronica stared at him for a moment, before calmly walking up to him, and slapping his cheek soundly. "Fuck you." She stated before walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Veronica stared out at the beach, moodily, watching Logan surf on a bright blue board. She started slightly at the sound of a phone chiming, and glanced over to see his phone vibrating on the towel that he had thrown down in his haste to get to the waves. She rolled her eyes at the sound of "Superfreak".

Logan took one more dive off his board before deciding he'd had enough punishment for one day. Climbing back on to paddle for shore, he grinned to himself at the sight of the small blonde waiting for him. He had half expected her to leave, even though she had admitted she had nothing better to do tonight.

Whistling, Logan pulled the board out of the surf, and tucked it under an arm as he made his way to Veronica.

"Don't you dare, Logan!" Veronica gasped at the look in his eye, nothing good could come from whatever he was planning. Sure enough, he reached down, and grabbed her into a big hug.

Veronica shrieked as she felt her clothing soaking up all of the wetness from his rubber suit, and kicked his shins.

"Damn your pointy little toes." Logan dropped her to rub his shins in reproach.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for messing with me." She pulled up his brightly coloured towel, and wrapped it around herself, feeling her body temperature drop at the feeling of the cold air on her now wet clothing. She glared at him again.

Logan laughed, and grabbed his towel back to roughly brush over his head.

"Hey, your cell went off a little while ago," Veronica stated casually, looking at her nails before looking back at him with a sly smile, "You're just super freaky, aren't you?"

He groaned in disgust, "That would have been Dick's doing."

"Sure, always blame it on poor little Richard. You know that he is an innocent who is led astray by peer pressure." Veronica managed to get out before cracking up. Logan grinned at her again, and grabbed the small phone off the sand.

"Ah, dear old Daddy." He grimaced at the call display, punching a few buttons to call back, "Hey, it's me."

Veronica looked back over the water as Logan talked to his Dad quietly in the background, the smile still lingering on her face disappearing as she thought back to Weevil.

What a fucker. One of the best nights she'd had, and he had to go and ruin it. She pushed away the niggling doubt that he had had a few points with their argument with the thought that he'd had no right to say that crap in the garage. She sighed, running a weary hand through her hair.

"Hey, Veronica?" Logan called out, "Trina's boyfriend is at my house… and my Dad is making him dinner. Want to come? It's like dinner theatre that you don't even have to pay for!" He forced cheerfulness into his voice, trying to forget the fight that had caused Aaron Echolls to hang up on his son.

"What?" Veronica broke out of her reverie, and looked back at him, before registering what he had just said, "Will there be cake?"

Logan grinned at her, and nodded his head toward his car. "I'll give you a lift back to your car after, come on."

She smiled almost shyly at him, and walked up to the big yellow SUV.

--

Logan led Veronica right to the backyard, where a calm Aaron Echolls was trying to pummel his daughter's boyfriend into fish food.

"Uh, Dad?" Logan blinked in surprise taking in the site, and noticing a hysterical Trina lingering just out of the way. Veronica just gaped at the scene, eyes wide.

"Oh, hi son. How was your day?" Aaron paused with his belt in mid-swing over his head to smile at Logan and Veronica.

After seeing the boyfriend home, Veronica and Logan walked back to his SUV in disbelief.

"Well, father knows best, right?" Logan smiled slightly, not really feeling a whole lot of remorse for the guy that had beaten a limp and black eye into his sister.

"Apparently." Veronica came back with dryly. They settled into an awkward silence, both looking at their feet, unsure of what to say or do.

"Ronnie, do you think she loved him?" Logan spoke, not looking at her, "Do you think Lily loved Weevil?"

Veronica's eyes shot up to stare at the tall male, a rueful smile crossing her face, "I don't know. She never mentioned him to me." Pausing for a moment, she spoke again, "Lily loved you."

Logan smiled crookedly, "I loved Lily. Lily loved _guys_. It's ok. Really. I no longer have to feel guilty."

Veronica's eyes searched his face, "About what?"

He stared at her for a moment, before cupping her face with both hands, and leaning into kiss her. Pulling back slightly, he looked into her face, before kissing her again, this time angling his head to deepen the kiss, her mouth opening out of shock, allowing him access.

Veronica laughed tightly as she moved back, "What are we doing?"

"Ronnie, I like you." Logan stroked the sides of her face gently, and her eyes closed on the sensation, "I've liked you for awhile."

Veronica looked back up at him, unsure of what exactly was going on, what exactly he was looking for. She reached up to kiss him again, sucking his lower lip lightly, before backing away.

It was too confusing after everything that had happened with Weevil. How ironic… She and Lily appeared to be more alike that even she had believed.

"Ronnie?" Logan looked at her with his caring showing through to her on his face, in his eyes. There was no wall, no expressionless mask keeping her out, unlike a certain Hispanic biker. She sighed, and rested her forehead against his chest, noticing that she felt slight, and delicate next to him through his sheer height. He didn't have the bulk though…. She sighed again.

"Logan… I need to think about all of this. I didn't really see this coming." Veronica looked up at him, a serious expression on her face. He stared at her, before nodding stiffly.

"No worries." He moved away to open the car door for her to climb into. "Let me drive you back to your car."

Veronica smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks."

Her life had been somewhat simple just a couple of weeks ago. Well, as simple as it could be while trying to solve a murder with the victim being her best friend, and a drugged rape a year and a half ago.

Veronica sat on the hood of her car, staring at the surf again. Logan had dropped her off here, and then left with an ironic smile, and a "You know where to find me."

Pulling her hair off her face, Veronica closed her eyes, and tilted her head back to breath in the cool night air. She tensed at the sound of a motorcycle, and turned to see a lone biker coming down to road toward where her car was parked.

"V." Weevil pulled his helmet off, and placed it carelessly on the leather seat of his bike as he walked over to her.

"Weevil." She replied in a monotone, not looking at him, laying her head on her knees as she hugged them tightly.

He stopped a few steps from her, and closed his eyes in frustration. She pissed him off… but he also wanted her more than anything else he had ever encountered. Weevil stared at the way that her small denim skirt rose higher on her thighs as she hugged her legs, and shuddered. This was definitely not the time for the erection that he could feel straining the front of his pants.

"You gonna talk to me, Blondie?" He walked up to her car, and leaned against the hood beside her, staring into her small face.

"I don't really want to, no." She muttered, still not looking at him.

"I never thought I would see the day when Veronica Mars was at a loss for words." Weevil crossed his arms over his broad chest, and ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips, looking at the top of her bright head.

Veronica slowly looked up at him, hardness glinting in her eyes. Her pink upper lip curled in disdain as she stared him down, noticing dispassionately that he squirmed slightly under the intensity of her gaze.

Thinking for a moment on what Weevil obviously thought their night together was, Veronica felt a surge of desire race through her at the memory. What the hell… he didn't have any reservations about a night of sex, why should she? Why should she have to worry about feelings, and complications? Why should she worry about Logan and how he fit into all of this? About Lily?

She was tired. Tired of being the one to always second guess, to be the one two steps ahead, to be the only one worrying.

Weevil looked at her apprehensively as he noticed her bright blue eyes narrow, her look faraway. What on earth was she thinking? And how indicative of her character was it that when she did look deep in thought, that he worried?

He tried to push back his anger and resentment at their argument in her apartment, and couldn't help but feel annoyed at himself for losing control when he saw her at the garage. What he had said… Well, it was reprehensible.

Weevil sighed, rubbing his hand over his smooth head, "Look, V, what I said earlier-"

"I don't care." Veronica said flatly, cutting him off mid-sentence as she swung her legs down, and moved to stand in front of him. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the passenger door of her car.

Following in bewilderment, Weevil followed her, and almost fell as she shoved him into the seat. Frowning up at her, he barely had time to catch her as she jumped into his lap, "What the fuck?"

"I should think it would be obvious, Weevil." Veronica quickly pushed his jacket off his shoulders as she leaned forward to suck on the side of his neck, biting down as he moaned.

Grabbing her slim body to him, Weevil's body reacted to her closeness and he tried desperately to think. This was mildly out of character… He had been expecting to have to grovel to her, and yet… Weevil cried out as Veronica ripped his zipper down and grabbed him roughly.

"V. V, what are you doing?" Weevil arched his hips into her as she started stroking his hard penis.

Veronica let go of him long enough to drag her shirt over her head, and reached behind her back to rip off her bra. With one hand, she dragged Weevil's head to her breasts, and then pulled her skirt up long enough to shove her panties to one side and rub furiously at her clit.

Weevil's mouth latched onto her nipple, and he grasped her hips as he felt her going nuts. This was nuts, what the hell was going on? He didn't know… and at this point, he didn't really care. He moaned loudly as she brought him almost to the brink, and then pulled herself completely off of his lap.

"Condom?" She asked, panting slightly, her hair sticking to her neck, cheeks flushed. Weevil stared at her in bewilderment. "Condoms?" She repeated slowly.

His eyes widened, and he reached into his pocket to pull out the small foil package, which she grabbed from him. Weevil groaned again as she quickly rolled the latex down his shaft.

Veronica pulled herself over him, and reached under her skirt to shove her panties completely to one side, and with the other hand, she held him in place. Her blue eyes stared at him, expressionless, as she slowly lowered herself onto his hardness. She was so wet that he slid in very easily.

Gasping, Veronica held onto Weevil's shoulders, and started a smooth slow rhythm. He groaned and held onto her hips for dear life. Within the small confines of the car, he wasn't really able to move, but Veronica was all over the place, twisting her slim hips, and biting her lip as pleasure rippled through her.

With a shout, Weevil came hard, and buried his red face in her warm shoulder, and hugged Veronica as she kept going at a breakneck speed. She reached down to rub her clit, and came a few moments after he had.

Collapsing against Weevil's broad chest, Veronica gasped for breath, still shaking from her explosive climax.

Although still utterly bewildered, Weevil grasped Veronica to him tightly, feeling her contracting on his cock, which was slowly softening.

Veronica slowly pulled off of him, moaning as she felt him sliding out of her. She stood on the ground beside the car, and pulled her panties into place, and made sure her skirt was where it was supposed to be as she reached down to get the remainder of her clothing.

Weevil stared at Veronica as she pulled on her clothing, ignoring him completely in the process. His eyes narrowed as he slowly pulled the condom off, and zipped his pants back up. It didn't escape his notice that she had not taken off any of his clothing beyond what she would need for her pleasure.

"What was that Veronica?" He growled at her, reaching out to grab her wrist as she went to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"I don't know what to say to that." Her tone was flippant, her eyes wide with innocence. Veronica pulled away, and smoothed her hair off of her face.

Pulling himself out of her car, he walked to where she was looking at her cell phone beside the driver's door. "Are you gonna talk to me?"

"Well, I would, but I really have to go." Veronica shot him a pained look, before smiling sweetly and reaching up to peck his cheek, and climbing into her car. Weevil stared at her, and stepped back from the car as she revved the engine.

With a jaunty wave, Veronica sped off. Weevil stood there, thinking about what had just happened.

She didn't chew him out for his crappy behaviour… She didn't mention their fight about trust… She screwed him. She fucked his brains out, and he enjoyed it, but it was rather different from the last time they had slept together. It upset him that she had pulled off her clothing so that he could suck on her nipples, but that she had only touched his penis. It had also occurred to him that not once had they kissed. At all. She had bit his neck, and kissed his cheek, but nothing more.

Weevil shook his head, and tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. Everything had happened so quickly, he had barely had time to think, let alone anything else. Something was off though… Something was not right.

Frowning, he pulled his helmet back on, and hopped on his motorcycle to head home.

--

Veronica walked out of the school at the end of a long day, and spotted a dark biker leaning against her car. Wincing, she quickly headed back into the school before he could spot her. The small blonde leaned against the wall of lockers, and sighed.

This was getting ridiculous. Veronica had been avoiding Weevil for about a week now. He was persistent if nothing else. She leaned her head against the bright yellow metal.

She missed Weevil. It really hurt to admit that, but she missed him. Feeling a tinge of guilt, she thought back to the way she had treated him. Was it possible to excuse her behaviour on just being upset? Somehow, she didn't think it flied.

Sighing again, she closed her eyes. She was an emotional mess. Apologizing was out of the question because of her pride, she felt horrible for fucking him like that, and now she felt bad about avoiding him. And the worst part, was that she missed him horribly.

The night that Veronica had spent with Weevil was keeping her up at night. She kept thinking about how he had kissed her… loved her. And how they had ruined it by fighting, and then his comments, and then her… actions. It was a mess.

Her cell phone chirped at her, and she looked down to see Weevil's name flash across the screen again. A sinking feeling in her stomache, but she still hit ignore.

Weevil pushed himself away from the LeBaron to try and call the object of his frustration again. How could two people go to the same school, and yet not see each other as much as she had managed it this week?

He flipped his phone closed, and stalked over to his bike. It was more than official that she was avoiding him, and that the incident in her car was exactly what he had thought. Curling his lip in disdain, Weevil pushed the feeling of hurt aside, and concentrated on pulling his helmet on. Screw this. He did not need this kind of drama.

Meeting up with the club at a bar off the PCH, Weevil knew exactly what to do to get his mind off the blonde vixen who had fucked with him.

A nice girl from the neighbourhood was standing at the bar, talking to Hector and Felix as he walked in, and he grinned.

"Weevil man!" Felix called out.

"Hey." They slapped each other the back, and he repeated the process with Hector, grinning at his boys.

"Maria." Weevil smiled slowly at the tall brunette, who was wearing a low-cut shirt that showed off her beautiful full breasts in a great way. His smile grew as he silently compared her body to that of the petite Veronica Mars.

"Weevil." She breathed, smiling seductively at him. Weevil took a swig of the beer that Hector handed to him, and pushed the drama to the back of his head. Tonight was about booze, boys, and a hot brunette with a smoking curvy body.


End file.
